1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cassette tape winding apparatus.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Heretofore, an annular wheel on which the cassette tape has been wound (referred to as a hub) has been used in the apparatus for winding a tape such as a magnetic recording tape. The winding apparatus requires stably mounting an annular wheel on a shaft of the winding apparatus in order to wind the tape regularly.
The conventional cassette tape winding apparatus is disclosed, for example, in the Japanese Utility Model Publication No. 109616/1975. The apparatus has annular elastic stoppers arranged in two lines on the outer circumferential surface of the rotary shaft so as to firmly hold the annular wheel between the stoppers. Accordingly, if the annular wheel is not placed in proper position, the annular wheel is easily disposed in an overriding position with respect to either of the stoppers to cause an inclination of the annular wheel to an because of lack of a locating mechanism.
When the annular wheel is inclined in the position, the tape is irregularly wound because of lack of the flange as mentioned before so as to affect the next operations disadvantageously.